Por que
by Rivendelle
Summary: Hasta que punto llegarías para hacer pagar a los que te han hacho daño, dejarías que jugasen contigo... o pondrías final a ello. Ginny ya se canso de que la hirieran los que ella creyo que la querían, haciendo que descubriera como es de verdad la gente
1. Chapter 1

**_DISCLAIMER: nada de esto es mío, pertenece a JK Rowling. Si de verdad fuera mío creéis k estaría escribiendo en internet…¬¬ seamos serios xDD ya me habría forrado como la Rowling ;)_**

"_bla bla"- entre comillas: pensamientos de un personaje_

_(N7a) – lo tipiko notas de la autora_

_- **bla bla** – entre guiones, cursiva y negrita: voces en la cabeza_

_- _bla bla_ – entre guiones y letra normal: gente hablando_

**El comienzo**

"_¿Por que? ¿Por qué a mí? Te odio, te odio, te odio ¡maldito seas Potter! Madito seas tú y Hermione Greanger, mosquita muerta… también te odio a ti Ron ¿por que? ¿Por qué no me protegiste? ¿Por qué no me ayudaste? ¿Por qué dejaste que me hicieran daño? ¿Por qué dejaste que me enterara de esta manera? Maldito seáis los tres, os odio, os odio, os odio… Hermione… Hermi… Mione… mi amiga… mi confesora… ¿por que tu? ¿Por qué me tuviste que hacer esto? ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste? ¿Por qué dejaste que me ilusionara? ¿Qué me montara mis películas? Yo que te considere como mi hermana, que siempre te apoye y defendí, que siempre te hice caso, que siempre hice lo que me decías, que nunca te mentí, y me traicionas, me engañas y no eres capaz después de cinco años de amistad de decirme la verdad… de decirme que estas con él, que lleváis seis meses, Hermione si el te gusta yo lo hubiera entendido, si de verdad os queréis yo os hubiera apoyado… y habría seguido adelante con mi vida… como siempre… pero tenias que hacerme esto, tenias que dejarme creer que le empezaba a gustar, tenias que decirme que te gustaba Seamus cuando sabías que iba a quedar con él, ¿Por qué si estabas con Harry no querías que pasara de él? ¿Acaso querías que me pasara esto?... ¿por que?"_

Allí estaba Ginny Weasley, en su cuarto de la madriguera, llorando desconsoladamente por la traición de la que creyó su amiga, llorando por las promesas rotas de su hermano, llorando porque él, el que era como un hermano más, no se lo dijera… la verdad ella no lloraba por Harry, ni por Ron… solo lloraba por Hermione, porque la traiciono, la hundió, hizo que se le rompiera el corazón y el alma al mismo tiempo_. "¿Qué fue lo que te hice Hermione?"_ pensó mientras se miraba al espejo y lo que vio la destruyo más, a una adolescente flacucha, con el pelo rojo fuego en una trenza despelusada, con unos ojos enrojecidos y con un rostro roto por el dolor, surcado en lagrimas, el cuerpo lleno de sudor y las ropa sucia y rota, tan débil, tan sola, tan insignificante… tan destruida por dentro… odio, eso era lo que crecía en su interior… ODIO… rabia, dolor, traición, tristeza… tantas emociones ardiendo en sus venas, enlazándose, chocando, creciendo, hasta llegar a quemar su corazón y destruirlo… todas, juntas, mezclándose… llegando a ser solo odio… odio hacia se amiga, hacia su hermano, hacia el niño que vivió, hacia ella misma, hacia lo que veía en el espejo… el espejo… su pecho subiendo y bajando frenéticamente, las lagrimas resbalado por su rostro marcándolo… ese espejo… no sabia en que momento todo había llegado a ese punto, que importaba… ella no podía apartar la vista de la joven que reflejaba y el odio no dejaba de crecer… no dejaba de destruirla… de quemarla… de matarla poco a poco por dentro… acaricio con la yema de sus dedos el reflejo de su cara en el espejo, el recorrido de las lagrimas… el dolor marcado en ese rostro, la traición en sus ojos… tan débil… tanto odio que la destruía… y antes de darse cuenta, la misma mano que había acariciado su rostro en el espejo con tanta delicadeza como si se pudiera romper, se estrello contra el… esa imagen la mataba… la destruía… y le dolía… y el odio la dominaba… los cristales volando lentamente a su alrededor… el cristal echo añicos… la sangre resbalando… su mirada perdida… su pecho subiendo y bajando mas desenfrenadamente todavía… su puño destrozado… los cristales clavados… la sangre recorriendo su brazo, machando el suelo… resbalando por sus dedos hasta caer en gotas continuas… todo tan lento… ya no oía… solo oía las gotas al estrellarse contra el suelo… el ruido de los cristales al romperse… al salir volando… su respiración acelerada… sus ojos brillando… sus lagrimas cayendo… su llanto silenciado… el espejo roto… el suelo manchado… su mano destrozada… su alma rota… su corazón quemado… el odio recorriéndola y cegándola… su mirada clavada en la sangre que manaba de las heridas de su mano… los cristales en el suelo… clavados en su mano… la sangre cayendo y muriendo al estrellarse contra el piso… el espejo… volvió a mirar su reflejo… tantos rostros reflejados, partidos… pero todos reflejando lo mismo… odio… la lagrimas ya no caían… el pecho quieto… la respiración profunda y pausada… su brazo caído, el otro yendo hacia su rostro y apoyando sus dedos ensangrentados en su mejilla… recorriéndola y dejando caminos de sangre… y por primera vez vio su cuarto en el espejo, los posters rotos… las almohadas y cogines rotos… la cama desecha… la ropa regada y rota… los libros descuadernados… cerro los ojos y respirando bien hondo lo escondió… escondió ese dolor… esa tristeza… esa traición… pero el odio seguía ahí… dominándola… carcomiéndola… recorriéndola… sus sentidos volvieron… la sangre seguía cayendo… y antes de decidir… antes de salir… el odio le susurro _– **ahora eres tu quien tiene que traicionar, eres tu quien tiene que crear dolor, tristeza… ahora te tienes que vengar** –_ y mientras su mirada se ensombrecía… se endurecía… se convertía en dos pozos azul cielo sin fondo, capaz de absorber a cualquiera hasta confundirlo… hasta cerrarse y no expresar nada… oye unas risas… y las reconoció, no hizo falta pensar (n/a: por las dudas son del trío calavera, la que más se oía la de Hermione)… las conocía bien… todo, todo volvió… y con mas potencia aun… mas fuerte… peor… pero esta vez no… no iba a ser igual… ya no iba a sufrir… y en un movimiento ágil y rápido estrello un tintero en la pared de atrás de ella al lado de la cama… viendo como los cristales caían al suelo y girando mirando al espejo… vio la tinta resbalar por la pared… y todo se volvió a esconder… bien adentro… bien hondo… donde todos guardamos lo que nos hace daño… lo que nos marca… en esa parte que es tan oscura como la noche sin luna y tan fría como el día sin sol.

_- **"Se como eres de verdad, la gente que te rodea te hará daño, yo te quiero, ven conmigo. Ginevra soy el único que de verdad te conoce y que de verdad te quiere"-**_

Una fría voz resonó en su cabeza y Ginny las repitió en voz alta mirando al espejo, con una voz tan fría y sin vida que hasta a ella misma la hubiera asustado si no estuviera tan rota.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Nota autora:

Dejen reviews! Es la primera vez que publico y necesito apoyo (haber si con la lastima lo hacéis xDD) no enserio la gente que escribe sabe lo importante que es un review así que por favor hoy uno para mi y mañana para ustedes, jeje. Asiassssssssss. Se admiten sugerencias y bla bla bla lo típico


	2. Chapter 2

Plof plof plof… pasos a lo lejos… Plof plof plof… voces lejanas y exaltadas y mas pasos… plof plof plof… se oían risas mezclándose con las voces cuando se oyó el timbre retumbar por toda la casa, colándose por las paredes, hasta llegar a su cuarto… plof plof plof… en la oscuridad se oyó un leve gemido, seguido de unos golpes secos, sus pisadas, se dirigió hacía la puerta y pego la oreja. Se seguían oyendo las voces, ahora mas contentas y animadas, risas, mas pasos y entre todo ella puedo distinguir que uno de los recién llegados pregunto por ella.

"_Ja, ahora te das cuenta"_

Las risas, las voces, los pasos, todo se paro y se pudo oír melancólicamente la voz de una mujer diciendo

En-en su cuarto… -

Se oyó como Hermione empezaba a hablar y al poco todo volvió a la normalidad, todos volvieron hablar, a reír… Se separo de la puerta y camino hacia el centro del cuarto y se apoyó en el palo de la cama, en ese momento un rayo ilumino por unos segundos la estancia… y en su cara se pudo ver brillar una sonrisa tal falta de sentimientos como tan cargada de odio y frialdad. Se dirigió a la ventana, nunca antes le habían gustado las tormentas, pero ahora le parecían especiales, recargo su cabeza contra el vidrio mientras un suspiro ahogado se escapaba de su garganta y se mezclaba con la noche

¿Como podemos estar tan ciegos¿como pueden dejarse cegar?… me siento tan perdida en este momento sin ti –

Una cristalina y débil lagrima se deslizo por su mejilla hasta morir en sus labios, se separo de hay dispuesta a esperar, se dirigió a tientas hasta el espejo y con la poca luz que entraba se miro, seguía siendo la misma, la misma niña débil y rota que vio la ultima vez, con su trenza despeluzada, su cuerpo escuálido… gruño ante eso y en ese momento supo que eso iba a cambiar, escucho pasos acercándose, era su madre.

Gin… vamos baja a saludar - la dulce y feliz voz de su hermano le produjo arcadas

Claro 'mama'… ya bajo – una voz fría respondió desde dentro del cuarto, sonrió maliciosamente y sin tan siquiera pensarlo dos veces se dirigió a la puerta y la abrió con esa sonrisa sarcástica y con su mirada de rencor empezó a bajar las escaleras.

Ron ya había bajado, informándoles a todos que Ginny ya bajaba, todos se alegraron, pero había tres personas que nos pensaban lo mismo, el trío de oro tenía un semblante tenso y angustiado. Todos esperaban ansiosos a que la pequeña Weasley bajara. Puso su primer pie en el escalón mientras un leve cosquilleo le recorría el cuerpo, solo el pensar las caras que pondría le llenaba de una satisfacción realmente escalofriante, Ya casi había llegado al final cuando oyó un grito de terror ahogado, su sonrisa se ensancho reflejando satisfacción, caminaba con la cabeza baja. Se encamino hacía donde estaba la gente en el salón pero se quedo a unos metros de distancia, el simple hecho de pensar que estaba en el mismo cuarto que esos traidores, le cegaba de odio y dolor

¡Dios!... Gin… ¿q-que te ha pasado? –

La voz de su madre la saco de sus pensamientos, levanto lentamente la cabeza, mientras sonreía. El silenció se apodero de la habitación, solo se oía la lluvia golpear en los cristales y las respiraciones agitadas de los presentes… Plof… Plof… Plof… un gimoteo se apodero de su madre… Plof… Plof… Plof… las lágrimas brotaban de los ojos de su hermano Ron… Plof… Plof… Plof… el plato que Hermione tenía se fue a estrellar contra el piso… Plof… Plof… Plof…

Ginny… - Harry fue el que rompió ese momento, haciendo que Ginny clavara su mirada muerta en el, un escalofrió recorrió al chico haciendo que retrocediera

No dejaban de recorrerla con la mirada, sus ojos fríos, su sonrisa sarcástica, su ropa llena de sangre y sucia, su mano destrozada, sus pies descalzos dejando manchas de sangre a cada pisada… llena de cortes, recorrida por ríos de sangre. Sonrió, una sonrisa llena de satisfacción y su mirada se ensombreció mas, convirtiéndose en un celeste grisáceo

Aquí estoy – su voz fría, capaz de cortar las almas

Ante los ojos desconcertados, confusos y hasta atemorizados de los presentes se dirigió hacía la mesa con comida y cogiendo una galleta se dio media vuelta hacia las escaleras y justo cuando ponía un pie en el primer escalón

¿Ginny que te ha pasado? – pregunto un asustado charlie

Me alegro de veros 'hermanos' – sonrió cínicamente mientras los miraba – creo que me retiro, no me gusta… este ambiente

Y ante el desconcierto de todos subió las escaleras dejando un recorrido de sangre hasta su cuarto, haciendo que el portazo de su puerta llevara a todos a la realidad

"_Os habéis quedado sorprendidos_, -¡Oh Dios, Ginny que te ha ocurrido-, _Ja! Me dais asco, traidores… "_

Le pegó una mordida a la galleta con asco, y tiró el otro cacho a la oscuridad **_"Odio todo esto, los odio, todos, todos me traicionaron"_** una voz fría y siseante llego desde el interior de su mente _"pero… no ellos no me han cambiado, están hay"_ pensó Ginny atormentada **_"por cuanto crees que estarán hay, yo te lo diré, Hasta que ella les diga su historia y entonces tu serás la traidora"_** algo en su interior creció, sus ojos se volvieron mas vacíos y fríos y su sonrisa mas malvada

Pero tu siempre estarás aquí, siempre has estado- dijo Ginny en voz alta y en ese instante recordó lo que una vez le dijo cierta persona

"**_De verdad crees que están aquí por ti, ellos no piensan en ti, no les haces falta, ni siquiera se preocupan por ti, no los defiendas cuando ellos no lo hacen por ti¿no me crees, míralo por ti misma, no les necesitas no te hagas mas daño, cuando lo sepas aquí estaré, yo me preocupare de ti"_** – en esos instantes no estaba segura de nada, no le creía, peor algo le decía que cogiera esa mano que le daba y ahora sabía porque.

En ese momento no lo sabía, pero ese instante empezaba a marcar ya su camino y no había forma de volver.


End file.
